Custom Day Start
The Custom Day Start is the time when one day ends and the next day begins in the player's Habitica world; all tasks register the passage of a day (see also Cron). The default day start is midnight in the player's timezone, based on the time registered by the player's computer, but the time can be changed to suit the player's needs. To change the Custom Day Start time, on the Android and iOS apps, go to Menu > Settings; on the website go to Settings > Site (direct link), where you will find the Custom Day Start option in the left-hand column. Select an hour and you will see a message that will tell you the earliest time that your Cron will next run. If you are not happy with that time (e.g., you won't have all your Dailies completed by then), you can cancel the operation. Examples and a Warning about Late Custom Day Start Times The Custom Day Start (CDS) allows you to make your "Habitica day" start and end at a different time than the "real-world day." To illustrate this: * If your CDS is "12:00 AM" (the default -- midnight), then "Habitica Monday" ends at midnight between "real-world Monday" and "real-world Tuesday" (i.e., your "Habitica day" is identical to the "real-world day"). This default option is good if you are normally in bed before midnight. * If your CDS is "2:00 AM," then "Habitica Monday" ends at 2:00 AM on "real-world Tuesday" (i.e., until the real-world time has reached 2:00 AM, Habitica behaves as if the day is still Monday and continues to show you Dailies that are due on Mondays). This is an option that you could use if you typically go to sleep after midnight. * If your CDS is "11:00 PM," then "Habitica Monday" ends at 11:00 PM on "real-world Tuesday" (i.e., until the real-world time has reached 11:00 PM on Tuesday, Habitica behaves as if the day is still Monday -- this means that for almost all of real-world Tuesday, you will still be seeing Monday's Dailies). "Habitica Tuesday" does not actually start until 11:00 PM on "real-world Tuesday." If you are considering this option, think carefully about it because it is probably not what you want. Another way to put it is that a CDS of 11:00 PM will not make your Dailies reset one hour earlier than the default midnight CDS; it will make them reset 23 hours later. * If you really want to make your day reset earlier than midnight, a possible workaround is to use a CDS of 11:00 PM (or 10:00 PM, etc.) and set the due dates on your Dailies and To-Dos a day earlier than you actually want them to be. For example, if you want to do a certain task every real-world Tuesday, you would set it to repeat every Monday in Habitica. Warning: if you use this approach and join a challenge with Dailies set to be due on certain days or To-Dos with deadlines, these tasks will show up as due a day later for you than intended, and you will not be able to edit them. ru:Персональное начало дня Category:Mechanics Category:Settings and Options